Youth Express
by Posiedonsfavoritedaughter
Summary: one angry goddess... 9 demigods... turned into a bunch of kids? After being set to the ages of 6, 7, 9, and 12,will Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Thalia be able to catch the goddess Hebe before they're stuck like this forever? Will Leo be able to reach the steering wheel? Can Thalia survive monitoring small children? CAN JASON CALM THE HADES DOWN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Posiedonsfavoritedaughter again, with a new story!** **The story will occasionally have song lyrics, but it is NOT a song fic! its kinda set is the-not-too-distant future, after Percabeth gets out of the pit-that-shall-not-be-named.I'll fill in some details in an ending authors note. have fun! **

**Me:WAIT!**  
**Readers: What? Me: I NEED TO JUST SAY I DONT OWN PJATO. IM A TEENAGE GIRL FOR GODS SAKE!**

Percy POV

_"__I feel the salty waves come in  
I feel them crash against my skin  
and I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win"_

I open my eyes as my alarm clock starts playing "New Perspective" by Panic! At The Disco. I've got to thank Leo for the music option, it's much better than the old beeping. The digital numbers take a minute to sit in my head before I can read that it's about 8 o' clock in the morning. I reach over to turn it off, but it seems like someone placed it farther away than it was yesterday. _Huh,_ I think, _I don't remember moving it that far from my bed.  
_  
"That's strange…" I mumble, but slap my hand over my mouth. That's defiantly not my voice, it's too high! Gods, I swear if Travis and Conner pumped Helium into my cabin again, I'll kill them! I stand up, but my feet don't hit the floor when I swing them over the side. _This is just getting freaky now._ I stretch my feet and stand up to work the kinks out of my joints, but immediately grab my boxers to keep them up when I raise my arms above my head. Why in Zeus's name are my boxers too small?!

I run to my bathroom to look in the mirror to see what in the name of the gods is wrong with me. As soon as I see myself, I wish I hadn't. I'm at least a foot shorter, my hair is even messier than usual, and there are familiar bruises on my skin. Please tell me this is a trick mirror that Tyson put in my cabin to mess with me.

"No, no, I have got to be imagining this…" I mumble as I look myself over, turning and inspecting my face in the mirror. Cautious, I poke a bruise on my cheek, but yelp as soon as I touch it. That bruise hasn't been in that place since I was… Oh gods, I know whose face this is. I'm familiar with this face, because I lived with it my whole life. I, Percy Jackson, have officially gone back to the age of 9. So not cool.

"WHAT THE HADES!" I hear a voice shriek, and turn to see a girl standing in my cabin's door frame. Her curly blond hair is down to her shoulders, the familiar grey eyes blazing as she stands in a too-big nightgown. My eyes widen and I blush as I try to hold up my boxers with one hand.

"A-Annabeth?" I croak, and her eyes soften as she looks at me.

"Percy?" she says quieter, and suddenly races towards me, decking me to the bathroom floor. The wind gets knocked out of me, and I stare into her eyes as she looks at me

"What did I do?!" I say breathlessly as I try to get oxygen back into my lungs.

"Nothing. Everything. Something. I don't know what really, but I know something you did is involved with this whole disaster." She growls, and I push her off me finally before getting up and running to my dresser to get some pants.

"Listen, I don't _think_ I did anything, so don't blame me just yet. Now c'mon, help me find some pants." I say as I ruffle through my clothes. _Too big, too big, too big, all too big now!_ I think, before pulling out a pair of drawstring sweatpants. _These will do for now._ I hop into them, pulling the strings as tight as possible. _Dang, was I scrawny at 9,_ I think again, but yelp when I pull too tight and it presses against a bruise on my side.

"Fine, I'll blame you when we _know_ you did something." She comes over next to me, but suddenly stares at me.

"What?" I say, a little curious why Annabeth is staring at me. It reminds of those times mom would look at me when she found a new bruise Gabe gave me. _Whoa, I shouldn't be able to remember that._ I usually don't remember a lot from when I was 9. I search my mind for more memories when I was 9. Images pop into my head, my ninth birthday spent hiding in my room away from Gabe, those times Gabe hit me when he was drunk, the times mom and I spent in Montauk. The memories are all fresh in my mind. This is so weird. I barely remembered any of that yesterday. Then again, yesterday I was 22 years old, not 9.

"Percy, where did those bruises come from?" Annabeth asks me, and suddenly feel my face get flushed and I start shivering a little.

"Gabe. I think we got turned back to when we were 9, and this is what I looked like at 9. He hit me a lot." I mumble, and feel Annabeth's eyes burning into every visible bruise, on my chest, my back, and even a few on my face and neck. Cuts and scrapes are analyzed by her eyes too, and I whip a shirt over my head and pull it down over my chest so less of the bruises are exposed.

"Oh." She whispers, and I grab her hand, pulling her towards the door.

"Let's go see Chiron." I say, but mutter quickly, "And hope to Zeus no one else is outside."

We enter the Big House, only to see almost all of our friends already there. Well, it looks like them. I can tell who is who only by small features, like Jason's scar or Leo's elfish appearance. Chiron stands in front of them, and turns to see us standing there. Annabeth's in a nightgown covered in cartoon owls and I'm just in sweats and a huge shirt, so I bet we look ridiculous.

"Not you as well…" he sighs, and rubs his temples with closed eyes. I shrug, and look at my friends. Piper and Leo are looking at me weird, no doubt wondering about the purple bruise that takes up my cheek. Jason, on the other hand, is just staring at the floor with his head in his hand.

"Hi." I say and wave halfheartedly. Piper looks at me and sighs then tries to pat Jason on the back, while Leo tinkers with a few pipe cleaners and paper clips. _So no one is in a good mood,_ I think. But we all snap to attention when we hear the door slam open, and two very angry demigods storm in.

"Jackson! What did you do?!" They both yell, and I almost immediately recognize them. One is a boy in an aviator's jacket that looks two sizes too big and has shaggy black hair, so I recognize him as Nico. The other was harder to place, but when I thought about the only girl with jet black hair, eyes outlined to the point of looking like a raccoon, and piercing blue eyes, I knew it was Thalia.

"Why do people always assume I did something?!" I say in defense, and cross my arms. But when Thalia rushes towards me with her hand raised to strike me, I flinch and instead cover my face with my arms out on instinct.

"Stop!" Annabeth yells, causing me to flinch again. _You're a hero, Percy,_ I remind myself, _act like it._ Thalia stops right before she would have hit me, instead glaring at me.

"Excuse me? Can we stop for a second and have someone explain why you're all 9, and I got stuck at 7?!" Nico says, and I see Leo cover his mouth from laughter. Nico's voice is unusually squeaky and high, and his face gets red as he yells.

"Yeah, Death Breath is right! Why am I twelve again? I'm a hunter, I should be 15 forever!" Thalia yells, electrify arcing off her fingertips as she gets angrier.

"It seems that the goddess Hebe has seen to it that you are," Chiron squeezes the bridge of his nose, "cursed, to put it simply. Nico, since you were already two years younger than everyone else, you are still two years younger than them in this form. Thalia, do not address Nico like that, and since you were 3 years older than everyone before your death, you are now 3 years older than them in this form. This means our friend Hazel should be about…" Chiron thinks for a moment but gets interrupted by an IM that flashes into the room.

"WHAT IN MY FATHERS NAME IS HAPPENING? IM SIX!" A little African-american girl screams from the other end. Her golden eyes are flashing as she scowls and a young Asian boy stands behind her looking uncomfortable.

"Awwww, Hazel! You're adorable!" Piper coos, and Hazel still scowls but a blush comes to her cheeks. One of the many things that will make Hazel blush: complimenting her in any way, shape, or form.

"As I was going to say, Hazel should be 6. Hello, Hazel and Frank." Chiron says calmly. The Asian boy waves with an awkward smile on his face. Yep, good old Frank Zhang.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth says, sounded almost… defeated? Gods, I never thought I'd hear her talk in that tone of voice.

"What do we always do in times of trouble?" Chiron answers in a question.

"We go on quests." Annabeth answers, now sounding more confident as it dawns on her what we have to do.

"Exactly. Now Leo, please check your ship for any kinks. Piper, please get new pants and shirts for everyone. Thalia, go threaten the Hermes cabin for a drachma loan. Nico, go check on other campers to see if anyone else was affected. Jason and Annabeth, use the Pegasus to fly to Camp Jupiter and pick up Hazel and Frank. Percy, I need to talk to you." Chiron instructs everyone, motioning me over to the meeting room. I follow him and he shuts the door once we are inside.

"I will give you five minutes to explain the bruises and why you flinched and protected your head when Thalia approached you with her hand raised to strike. You have never done that before." Chiron states. Taking in a shuddering breath, I tell him about Gabe, and how I usually was covered in bruises at 9 because of him.

"Perseus, why have you never told anyone of this? We could have helped." Chiron states sadly when I finish, and I feel myself a bit taken a back.

"Because I don't want help. I managed for myself. And I always will. I defeated Kronos. I saved Olympus. And I think I can deal with a few memories." I stand up straighter as I talk; laughing to make it seems like a carefree sentence.

"Percy, do not lie to me. That man scared you. What is your freshest memory as of now?" Chiron asks, and the color drains from my face. Leaving my mind blank, the first things that pop up are the last few days… and foggier memories. Gabe; breaking a beer bottle and aiming for my head. Gabe; screaming at me about how worthless I am. Gabe; finding new ways to crush my spirit while my mom isn't home. I start shivering, and I barely notice as Chiron approaches me.

"Don't hurt me!" I scream when he goes to put his hand on my shoulder, stepping away from him quickly and backing into the corner of the room. I collapse in on myself, holding my head in my knees.

"Just as I thought." Chiron mumbles. He trots over to me and leans down to place a gentler hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up.

"See?" I gulp in air and then barely laugh, "I-I'm perfectly fine."

**YAY! First Chapter! i hope you like it, and i can ensure you that it will be a humor story as it progresses, i just needed to show that as an example as how the demigods will act, clearly remembering and almost having *flash backs* of when they were younger. So, Hazel is 6, Nico is 7, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Frank are all 9, and Thalia pulls in as oldest at 12. This story is going to have the pOV's: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, and an occasional Third Person kind of view. ALL THE CANON PAIRING WILL BE USED PLUS ONE OF MY PERSON PAIRINGS... drum rolls please... LEICO! i just love it a lot 3. Plus, it would be any real kissing or intense junk, because .9. Don't expect anything like that, ya little perverts -_- please review! Reviewers get virtual cookies (::)-(^u^-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Wow1 I cnat believe i already got five review, 8 follows, and 2 Favoites! you guys and girls rock, and keep reviewing ith ideas and questions for faster updates!**

Annabeth's POV

"Are we there yet?" Hazel asked innocently, and I glanced down at her head as I held the reins.

"No. It'll be a few more minutes. Hey, Jason! Eyes on the reins!" I answered her, and scolded Jason as his eyes drifted to the ground. We were flying just above a beach in the northern coast of Virginia, and Jason was constantly leaning over the side to look at the people. One or two mortals glanced up at us like they saw us, but I guessed they thought we were a kite a miniature plane flying too close. But, a few kids looked at us and shouted, pointing and pulling at their parents to grab their attention.

"Mom! Look! Those kids have flying horses!" One little boy shouted, and by a quick glance I saw he resembled Apollo and there was no father present. _Single parent and child that is looking at us like they can see us, single parent and child that is looking at us like they can see us … Note to self, remind Grover to go to Virginia to scout for demigods._ I thought as we continued over the large beach.

"Sorry. It's just like; I have all this _energy_ now! I want to look everywhere all at once and do everything ever! Hey, is that woman nude?" Jason's words were rushed as he tapped his fingers on the reins, and dipped his eyes done to the beach. The chariot dipped as well and I pulled on the Pegasus's reins harshly to try to keep us up. _Oh gods, this isn't good._ Wind whistled around us as we shot down, unintentionally powered by Jason as he subconsciously brought us closer to look.

"Jason! Air waves!" I shouted over the shrieks of the wind and he focused back on the reins, the air once again supporting us. I sighed. _Maybe I could sneak some Melatonin to knock him out while we travel. No actually, the poor guy gets knocked out on his own anyway._

"Never do that again. I don't care if you see Godzilla, never, ever in the history of everything holy, do that again." Frank groaned from where he was crouched on the floor of the chariot, and made a sound that meant some poor patron just got hit be chunks of puke.

"I'm so telling Piper you looked at a naked girl." Hazel muttered, playing with the drawstrings on her sweatshirt. We had to suppress giggles when we saw her in it, because 1.) It was still huge on her. 2.) She was scowling in it as Reyna stood with them, obviously holding back a laugh as well. 3.) It was a panda sweatshirt, with ears on the hood on and everything. She also threatened us that if anyone dares to make a comment on it, they would wake up tomorrow morning incased in rubies.

"Please don't." Jason pleaded, knowing the wrath of the daughter of Aphrodite. Let's just say, last time Piper was pissed at him, the entire Aphrodite cabin played a cruel trick that involved pink glitter, the showers, and super glue. Took us an entire day to get it all off of him, and his hair still had bits of sparkle in it.

"I don't care, I'm gonna. Hey Annabeth?" She said then asked for me again.

"Yeah." I answered, as we now passed over New Jersey and Jason tried to peek at the Jersey shore. _Really, what's so appealing about Oompa Loompa's with two basketballs for a chest?_

"Are we there yet?" Hazel asked sweetly again, and everyone groaned. This was going to be a long chariot ride.

"Yay! Camp Half Blood!" Hazel shouted as she hopped of the chariot, leaving us in the dust as she ran around looking at everything.

"How?… Yesterday she didn't have enough energy to even go to the meeting house, now she has enough to run to Olympus and back!" Frank moaned as he held his head, the flying having made him dizzy.

"Yesterday we were all more than a decade older. Since she's technically 6, she has the energy of a 6 year old." I answered as I handed the reins to a very confused Butch so he could lead the Pegasus back to the stables.

"Hi guys!" I heard a familiar voice shout, and saw Leo running towards us with grease smudges all over his face, "Argo II is ready for take off!"

"Great! What about the other stuff?" I asked, really wanting to change into something that wasn't three sizes too large or covered in cartoon owls.

"Piper set up a mini potluck and a bunch of campers gave us their old clothes, Thalia has half of Hermes cabin in a chokehold, and I'm not sure if anyone else turned up-" Leo gets interrupted by a far away shout.

"JACKSON!" It screamed in high-pitched fury, clearly projecting from the Ares cabin.

"Oh no, not her, anyone but her…" I mumbled as we all ran to the Ares cabin.

"Owl eyes, what did your boyfriend do?!" Clarisse screamed at me as she threw her spear across the room. I held back a gasp when I saw her. She looked almost… cute? In a weird little-choir-girl way. Her usually stringy brown hair was wavy, her finger nails unchipped, and her beady brown eyes were now large and very angry looking at the same time.

"Oh great, this means there has to be more. And more people affected mean more to lose…" I groaned and had Jason explain everything. He too was interrupted by several screams around the camp.

"That sounded like Katie!" Hazel gasped. She and the daughter of Demeter had become very close by bonding over the fact that when nervous, both of them unintentionally made things sprout from the earth.

"Was that Travis and Conner?" Frank asked and looked around at the cabins as familiar looking kids all stumbled out in too big clothes.

"There's Drew. That one was Lou Ellen. Nyssa? Yeah that one was Will." I named off the people as they shrieked. The list finally came up to all of the head counselors, and a few major demigods. Overall, we were in deep drakon doodie.

"We're off to see the goddess, the powerful goddess of youth!" Leo sang horribly out of key to the tune from the Wizard of Oz as we boarded the Argo II.

"We will return!" Percy shouted from the helm to the affected demigods that had gathered near the ship to watch it take off.

"You better!" Clarisse yelled as she tried to push Drew away from her, as the girl begged Clarisse to let her paint her now perfect nails.

"C'mon, I have just the right shade of Mad Maude!" Drew whined as she pouted, and the charmspeak dripped off her words like sweetened venom.

"Don't even try it, pretty words or not, you are not touching my nails." Clarisse growled and glared at Drew, causing her to shirk away and try to do an apologetic smile. The engines inside the Argo II rumble and we start to lift into the air, everyone standing at the front of the ship and waving, watching as everyone else got smaller and smaller.

"So I have to watch you all?" Thalia said as she stepped away and looked at us. We nodded, and she groaned. "Great, so I'm babysitting. I mean, I was used to watching Jason when he was like, 2, and Annabeth when she was 7, but all of you? Nice way to spend my week."

"Or month. We don't know how long we have to stay like this." Nico added, and Frank stared at him.

"A month? You mean, there's no like, release date if we don't reach Hebe?" He looked wide-eyed and terrified.

"Nope. We reach her and get this reversed or we have to grow up all over , then Thalia is running Pinecone Face Babysitting Service!" Percy said as he swallowed a square of Ambrosia in effort to make the bruises on his skin disappear. They faded a little, and he smiled at me, happy that they were now less noticeable.

"You guys know what that means, right?!" Leo sounded frantic and kept running his fingers through his curly hair. We all stared at him and waited for an answer as the tension built up like a spring.

"PUBERTY! ALL OVER AGAIN!" he screamed, and with that, you had a flying ship full of panicking demigods. Nico passed out, Frank turned into a mouse and scurried off, and Jason accidently shocked Percy. Very fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER SORRY BUT IT WAS MY BROTHERS BIRTHDAY!**

_Thalia POV_

"Alright kiddies! Leo, steer the ship! Piper, make sure all the rooms are still okay. Annabeth, be smart and find where Hebe could be! Percy and lil bro, calm the seas and the sky. I don't want us crashing. Frank, keep Hazel preoccupied so she doesn't get killed. Nico, go do cool dead stuff!" I ordered and pointed around the ship, getting a few mock salute and stuck out tongues.

"And what was are you going to do, your royal pine-ness?" Percy said sarcastically as he focussed on the waves.

"Stand here and look important!" I stated boldly, placing my hands on my hips. I whipped my head around though, when I heard a loud crash.

"I'm okay!" Leo yelled, getting up from the ground. Apparently the guy had tried to reach the top of the wheel, he did by jumping up and grabbed firmly onto the top handles, but it swung down and dropped him down with it. Leo resorted to standing on top of some flying table named Buford. _I need to get my brother better friends_.

"Hey! Stop that!" Percy yelled, and I turned to see Jason trying to shock him with out him noticing. Jason whistled innocently, and Percy glared at him, before a miniature wave came over the side and hit Jason. Percy smiled.

"You did that on purpose!" Jason yelled as he tried to rub the saltwater out of his eyes.

"Did not." Percy replied as he stuck out his tongue to Jason.

"Did to!"

"Maybe I did, but you shocked me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Liar!"

"No, you're the liar!" Percy growled, and I widened my eyes and rushed towards them.

"Both of you, stop it." I said firmly as I stepped between them. _Bad idea. Very bad idea._ Another tiny wave came over the side and hit me as soon as a rod of lightning strikes down on deck. If I'm correct, Annabeth told me that water conducts electricity. Especially when that electricity hits you head on.

"Thalia!" Both boys screamed, and tried to help me get up from where I had fallen on the deck. Instead, I got up by myself, and gave them a death glare that would make a hydra quiver in fear.

"Both of you. Separate corners. Right now." I snarled, and Percy and Jason looked taken aback.

"What?" Jason questioned, scowling in confusion.

"You heard me, both of you are in Time-Out for causing a scene." I pointed to separate corners of the deck, and pushed them to start marching to them.

"So not fair." Percy mumbled as he plopped down, looking completely pissed.

"Life's not fair, especially when I'm in charge!" I yelled, and waved to Annabeth as she approached me with a map and questioning eyes.

"I think I have a lead." Annabeth murmured as she spread the map on the ground and motioned me down to look at it. I laid down on the floor with her, and she positioned her finger where I guessed we were.

"That's us." She took a pen from behind her ear and marked the map with a blue dot.

"Now, considering Hebe is the goddess of youth, she likes things that young children like. Carnivals, circuses, playgrounds, stuff like that, as long as its colorful. But youth can also range to teens, so also loud concerts, theme parks, paint ball ranges, all that. But also youth can be seen in the elderly, so that means she'd want somewhere older people would like. Go in order, and we have to find somewhere with a lot of colors, loud music, and isn't in America." She put her own back behind her ear.

"Why not in America?" I asked, confused.

"Do older people ever stay in the country after first retiring?" She said blankly.

"_Oh_. Yeah, they always go somewhere in like Canada or Europe." It dawned on me all of a sudden.

"I know where we need to go!" I yelled, excited and giddy.

"Where?!" Annabeth's eyes were wide.

"Circus Krone! My hunters and I were there once, it fit all of those and more! Quick, get someone to look up where it is in Europe right now! Go go go!" Annabeth scurried up and yelled at Leo to set course for the nearest European showing of Circus Krone. He spun the wheel and we were off. _Things are finally looking up! Wait, where did Nico go?_

"Woah!" Annabeth shouted and ducked, but I didn't react fast enough. Nico came speedy towards me, and foot connected with head.

"What are you guys trying to do, give me a concussion?" I yelled rubbing my head. Nico decided "cool dead stuff", was taking a piece of leather, swinging it over a rope connecting to the deck, and sliding down from the crows-nest to deck. He also didnt bother to warn us.

"Hey, head injuries are my job!" Jason yelled from where he still sat in the corner.

Piper popped up from below deck. "I heard the words 'head injury'. Did Jason get hit by a brick again?"

"What do you mean another brick? I really thought him and the first one really had a connection. A connection like head-connects-to-brick." Leo projected loudly from the steering wheel as he searched a holographic map of Europe for Circus Krone.

"Bricks?" Frank and Hazel perked out from the corner, where Frank had just taught Hazel one of those clapping games.

Someone groaned, that someone being Percy, who sat slumped against the deck. "Can't a guy-turned-9-year-old get some sleep while in Time-Out?"

"That was fun!" Nico yelled as he sat where he landed on the deck. "I wanna go again."

"Can I try?" Hazel asked.

"Why did I never think of that, I built the ship!" Leo whined as he swiped across the hologram, zooming in on France.

"Guys, I think Thalia's mad." Frank murmured.

"Shush, Frank. I wanna try!" Jason said boldly and stood up.

"No way Jason, you're still in the corner!" Piper scolded him, not knowing why he was there but knowing he should probably stay put.

"Seriously guys her face is really red." Frank scooted below deck with Hazel on his back, after she asked if they could leave before I exploded.

"Gods Frank, conversation here." Jason sounded annoyed.

"ONCE AGAIN, TRYING TO SLEEP!" Percy moaned as he laid on his back.

"I'm bored again." Nico leaned over the side of the ship to peek at the ocean. "Cool! Flying fish!"

"Circus Krone searching, Leo!" Annabeth ordered. Everyones voices bubbled together in a mixture of helpful suggestions and whininess. It finally got to a point that I couldn't stand it anymore.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I finally screamed, aggravated with everyone. "BED. NOW. OR I SWEAR TO MY FATHER MY SHEILD WONT JUST HAVE MEDUSAS FACE ON IT!" I gestured to my bracelet and then forcefully down the stairs.

"But it's only 8!" Piper said, sounding confused.

"I don't care. Sleep. Now."

"B-but!-"

"Shield. Your face."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I'm sleeping out , please just grab me two blankets and maybe a pillow." I rubbed my temples, fighting off a head-ache. Gods, how does Chiron deal with new campers every day? I've barely lasted 3 hours with them.

"Should I get some for Percy too?" Annabeth asked, looking at her boyfriend as he still slept on the deck.

"I think he's good."

Three hours and a lot of paper airplanes over the side of the ship later, I heard a series of bangs downstairs. I cautiously stepped below deck, the bangs and thumps getting louder.

I knock on Piper's door and wait until she opens up."You okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Piper rubbed her ever-changing eyes sleepily.

"I thought I heard something coming from near your room." I look up and down the hallway, seeing the door next to hers. Jasons.

"Jason, are you okay?" I knock urgently on the door, no one answering.

"Whats going on?" Leo peeked out of his door, yawning. Nico followed closely behind from his room, then Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Annabeth. Everyone else but Jason was in the hall, eying the door suspiciously.

I finally lose my patience when I hear a particularly loud thump. "Jason, I'm coming in there!" I twist the handle and kick the door.

"Hi guys!" Jason waves cheerfully, then lunges after something in the air. His footstep radiates through out the whole ship as he stomps down Electricity sparks off in him, reaching after whatever he's chasing.

"What are you doing?! Its keeping us all awake!" I said angrily, and Jason slaps something between his hands.

"There was a fly." He shrugs.

"But why didn't you just sleep?" I asked.

"Once again, there was a fly."


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY I OWE YOU ALL AN EXPLABATION

FIRST, MY KNEE GOT INFECTED

YEP, I WAS AN IDIOT AND TRIPPED THUS SCAPING MY KNEE AND THEN IN MY INFINITE WISDOM DECIDED I DIDN'T HAVE TO CLEAN IT AND TWO DAYS LATER I WAS A WRITHING MESS AND COMPLETELY CONVINCED MY BODY WOULD NEVER RUN OUT OF PUSS

SECOND, SCHOOL. YEAH SCHOOL STARTED, WHICH MEANS LESS TIME TO GOOF OF AND WRITE

BUT GUESS WHAT?

I GOT A LAPTOP! YEA! SO UPDATES MIGHT COME SLOW BUT THEY WILL COME! LIKE NOW!

Chapter Four: Yay For Rest-stops!

_Leo POV_

It's hard to steer a ship when you can't reach anything at all. Seriously, I had to ask everyone to grab everything for me. Basically every meal went like this:

Breakfast: "Guys, can I have a phone book to sit on? I can't reach across the table from this far down."

Lunch: "Once again, phone book. We should just glue it to the seat."

Dinner: "C'mon guys, _really? A booster seat?_ That's just cruel."

Or something along those lines. I've always been short, but this? Frank already pointed out that I'm legally classified as having dwarfism. So when I set the ship to auto pilot and walked towards the mess hall, I already whipped out "The Demigod Address Book by Hecate and Hestia, Goddesses of Olympus- Volume One. Warning: If Detected To Be A Monster, Book Will Fight Back. The Book Fights Dirty." Long name, plus thick pages, equals a happy little Leo that can reach the salt.

"Morning, sunshine!" I said sarcastically as I sat down on the book, on the seat, and poked a half asleep Nico.

I respect myself too much to tell you what he said back to me, but it rhymed with "Duck you, sass-wipe." Put the pieces together, and wash out his mouth with soap.

"Well, someone slept well." I replied cheerfully, filling my bowl with cereal.

"It's not my fault Jason doesn't sleep." Nico grumbled, almost falling asleep in his eggs_. Maybe I should switch the bedrooms around. Like putting Jason is a sound proof one. _

"Not yet? Dang, that's kinda impressive." My eyes were wide. It had been two days, and there have been no recorded events of Jason asleep. At this moment, the son of Jupiter in question was across from me and tapping his fingers anxiously and looking around the room.

"Okay, Jason, you're getting a little creepy." I caught his attention, but only for a second before he looked away again.

He exhaled shortly. "I'm fine. The stupid fly is still in my room. Hey, where are Percy and Annabeth?" Now that I think about it, I don't see them anywhere.

"I have no idea." Nico mumbled, finally awake enough to eat a few pieces of egg and push his food away.

"Nico, finish your food." Hazel said from the other end of the table, nibbling on her toast and drinking apple juice.

"I'm not hungry." Nico muttered, burying his face in his arms._Okay, first Jason is as jumpy as a squirrel, next Percy and Annabeth are M.I.A (again), and then Nico refuses to finish his breakfast? Weird._

"What's that noise?" Frank rubbed his eyes as he walked in, yawning. It's still so weird to see everyone short and looking so… well, kid-ish. You get so used to seeing everyone after they've finished growing up, but then to see them at an age you didn't even know them at; it just screws with your brain.

"I don't know." Hazel replied, sipping at her juice while she wound a strand of her hair around her finger out of boredom.

"It's probably Thalia getting up." I shrugged, and ate some more of my cereal, getting a weird look from Frank when he saw my choice. _I don't care if I'm really 22, I'm eating my fruity-frosted-sugar-flakes, and no one shall stop me unless they want their eyebrows burned off._

"You summoned me?" Thalia stretched as she walked in, not surprised when Hazel told her Jason didn't sleep.

"You can be summoned? Like Satan?" I asked, pretending to be flabbergasted.

"Yes, I am Thalia, the dark lord Satan! Or, replace the second 'a' with an 'i', and I become the still fearsome fabric, satin! Bleh!" She shot back at me, making fake devils horns on her head with her fingers.

"That's my dad's job, you idiots. I strike fear in the hearts on teddy bears. And the dark lord is Voldemort." Nico dead-panned. _Ha-ha, unintentional pun._

"Octavian would be terrified." Hazel ate the last of her toast. Nico still didn't touch his eggs.

Suddenly, Piper ran in, blocking the doorway with her thin body as she held onto the doorframe for support. She was breathing heavy, and we were all concerned. "Guys," she took a deep breath and finally her breathing settled before word came rushing out of her with barely any pauses between them, "Percy's shaking and whimpering and Annabeth can't get him to stop. All she did was walk in without saying anything." She took another deep breath, "Help." We all pushed away from the table and sprung up, ready to fight any fury with tiny hands and feet. We ran together to Percy's room, where Piper had directed us.

"Go away! Don't hurt me, I-I'm sorry!" Someone screamed from inside Percy's room, and the same someone whimpered in what sounded like… pain?

"Percy, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Annabeth." A more feminine voice said, sounding hurt. _Why would Percy be asking Annabeth not to hurt him?_

"Guys, can we come in?" Thalia knocked cautiously, talking in a voice I've only heard her talk in to very small children, people that are crying _(that is, if they she doesn't despise them.)_ or someone when they're close to death.

"Um…" Annabeth's voice faltered as it sounded like she stepped towards the door, "Only a few of you. Leo, Nico, Piper, Thalia, I need you in here." She opened the door just wide enough for us to enter, leaving a very pouty Frank, Hazel, and Jason since they didn't get to come in.

"Percy?..." Thalia whispered, approaching Percy slowly. _She really does care about her cousin, no matter how many times they've told each other to die in a hole._

"Go away!" Percy yelled with his head tucked into his knees. _I've never seen him this vulnerable._he peeked up for half a second, long enough for me to see his face flushed and eyes wide with terror. _What the heck happened?_


End file.
